


I'll Always Love You

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally understands the pain Zayn was feeling before and after he left the band, and his break-up with Perrie. Zayn lets his walls down and asks Louis for forgiveness, and Louis gives him the comfort he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one-shot collaboration with Tommogirl98, yay! HAHAHA. This was actually my prompt to her but we both agreed on co-writing it, and gave me the permission to post it because she's still working on the part two of "Ziam: Girly, Perfect You" so stay tuned for that! So yeah, this is slightly edited, and was again written through kik. Hope you guys like it! All the love. :* -Miles

_"ZERRIE IS OVER: Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards have called it quits after almost 2 years of engagement"_   
  
It was the first thing Louis had read when he logged on to his twitter, and he can't say that he wasn't even shocked, although this has been expected. This relationship has always been for publicity, not just for Perrie's band but somehow, for their own band as well.

Even though Louis was always fond of Perrie, and Zayn was good friends with her, Louis couldn't help but envy every kiss or night they spent together.

Louis tried not to think of it as he called Zayn. 

"Hello?" Zayn's voice rang through the phone.   
  
"Zaynie? Hey buddy, just wanted to see how you were doing... you doing well?" Louis asked, subconsciously biting his nails.   
  
"Um, yea I guess. Not as exciting, but I'm fine." Zayn said. Louis could faintly hear Hatchi bark in the background.   
  
"Oh, um okay." Sadness was held in Louis' voice. He missed Zayn... A lot, but if he's happy... let him be happy. "Oh, well I have to go buddy. Talk to you later."   
  
"Sure thing Lou. Bye." Zayn hung up the phone as Louis sighed, plopping down on his bed. He didn't really have to go, but he didn't want Zayn to hear the disappointment in his voice.

 

~*~

 

It was merely 30 seconds after when his phone rang again, Zayn's name written on the caller ID. Louis hesitated to answer the phone, and was confused why would he call back, but picked it up nonetheless.   
  
"Zayn?" Louis asked. He was greeted back with a batch of quiet sniffles from the other line though, and Louis swore his heart cracked a little.   
"Zayn, love? Are you okay?" Louis asked again. He was getting worried, because the sobs were slowly getting louder, and he has to, no scratch that, needs to get to Zayn quickly.   
  
"L-Louis? I n-need y-you, p-please?" Zayn choked in between sobs, and Louis has never moved faster in his life.

Louis drove the familiar path to Zayn's flat, a path he never thought he would take again. His thoughts went into overdrive, but mostly it was out of confusion as to why Zayn would call him 30 seconds after hanging up sobbing his heart out. 

He took a deep breath before coming out of the car and walking towards Zayn's door, and also took a few seconds before knocking on it.   
  
Zayn almost immediately opened it, and Louis was greeted with one of the most heartbreaking sights of all: Zayn with his shoulders slumped, shaking with sobs and tears streaming non-stop. Zayn pulled him inside and slammed the door shut, enclosing him into a tight hug.   
  
That's when Zayn finally broke down, finally let his guard down. He was a constant mystery to everyone during the past few months, not even the lads can decode what's really happening to him. Louis rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he sobbed loudly. He can feel Zayn's legs giving out, so Louis grabbed a hold of them and carried him towards his room.  
  


~*~

  
He gently placed Zayn down on the bed, still crying and holding onto Louis. His sobs still continued for about a while, with Louis comforting Zayn through quietly singing, and wiping his tears.   
  
"What happened, love?" Louis inquired after Zayn has calmed down a bit. He was still latched onto him, never wanting to let go.   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Louis! I'm sorry for everything!" Zayn exclaimed, on the brink of tears again, but Louis quickly calmed him down.   
  
"I know, love, I've forgiven you already right? We all have forgiven you already." But Louis' words didn't have much effect on Zayn, as he was shaking his head, not agreeing with him.   
  
"B-but n-no. I-i l-left y-you guys a-and y-ou s-should b-be mad a-at m-me," Zayn cried. Sure they were mad at him at first, but the lads eventually understood him. "I-i'm r-really s-sorry I h-hurt y-you l-lads so b-bad," Louis pulled him closer and just held him there, occasionally leaving kisses on his head.

Louis just laid there with Zayn, holding him. "Shhh, Zayn it's okay... we forgive you. If you didn't enjoy doing what we were, you had the choice to leave." Louis told him, kissing in his bed. 

"N-no, Y-you sh-shouldn't l-love me an-anymore." Zayn sobbed.   
  
"No, no. Zayn. Of course I love you." Louis said. Louis moved so I was hovering over Louis and began to gently kiss as his face. "Zayn..." Louis sighed with a smile. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Louis kissed Zayn's forehead and trailed down to his nose, placing small pecks on his eyes along the way. He looked into Zayn's eyes for a moment before sealing their lips together in the gentlest way possible. 

The liplock slowly turned passionate as Louis slipped his tongue into Zayn's mouth, guiding Zayn's own into a blissful tango. Zayn's little whines and whimpers became audible as Louis' lips made their way down his jaw and unto his neck. He finds the younger man's sweet spot and started sucking on it, eliciting sweet whimpers coming from Zayn.

Louis starts shedding both their clothes off, immediately taking control. They were both shirtless as the older man trailed kissed down his chest, to his nipples, to Zayn's little stomach. He looks into his partner's eyes for confirmation as he starts pulling off his sweatpants and boxers off. Zayn nods in approval, throwing his head back and moaning as Louis' hot breath ghosts his already hard dick.   
  
Zayn whimpered as Louis kissed up his body. "Louis." Zayn gasped as Louis feather kissed his stomach.   
  
"Spread your legs baby." Louis told him. Zayn spread his legs for him, whimpering as Louis kissed his inner thighs.   
  
"Louis please." Zayn pleaded.   
  
"Lube baby, where's the lube." Louis asked. Zayn pointed to his side table. Louis quickly grabbed the container and slicked three fingers up, slowly slipping them into Zayn, one by one.   
  
"Louis..." Zayn whimpered. "Fuck,”  
  
Louis played with his prostate, gently kissing at his neck.   
  
"More." Zayn pleaded, desperation behind his voice.

Louis slowly pulled his fingers off Zayn, and reached for the condom placed on the bedside table. Zayn just watched him with eyes blown wide with arousal and need as he slicked his dick with condom and lube. 

  
"Please, Louis. I need you now," That was the only confirmation Louis needed from Zayn as he lined his member towards Zayn's hole and gradually pushed himself in. He hears Zayn's breath hitch from the intrusion, and the audible moan escaping his lips.   
  
Louis groans at how tight Zayn felt around him, and resisted the urge to slam into him mercilessly. This was all about Zayn, showing his love for him. Zayn slowly moves his hips downward, taking his cue to slowly thrust in and out of him.   
  
Zayn's high-pitched moans were the only things heard through the room, aside from the sound of slapping skin and occasional grunts from Louis. It wasn't long though until Zayn was screaming in utmost pleasure, as Louis started to hit his prostate dead in every thrust. His back arches off the bed, the other man latching his arms behind his back to support his new position.   
  
"C-close, L-lou," Zayn manages to breath out in between moans. Louis again took hold of Zayn's dick lying in between them and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, making his head drop unto Louis' shoulder in pleasure. He comes just seconds after that, with Louis' name on his lips.   
  
Louis continues thrusting in and out of Zayn, as gentle as he can ever be, peppering his lover with kisses in every part of his skin he could reach. The constant clenching of Zayn's hole brought him to his release and soon came inside him.   
  
He gently lays Zayn down on the bed and pulls off him, discarding the condom in the process and stood up to get a towel to clean them both up.

After Louis cleaned them up, and laid down next to Zayn, pulling his sweaty body to his. "See, I will never to stop loving you." Louis told him, kissing Zayn's nose. 

Zayn gave a tired smile, and cuddled up to Louis. "I love you." Zayn told him. "I always have..."   
  
Louis smiled. "That's funny... because I've always loved you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :*


End file.
